Partners
by ms.perhappiness
Summary: "Eles formavam uma parceria, uma dupla implacável, que funcionava  milagrosamente  muito bem ... . Percy e Annabeth. Annabeth e Percy. Sempre seria assim."


_Nada disso me pertence, nem Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nem Annabeth, nem Percy, tudo do Rick Riordan, o que é uma pena. Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. O que é óbvio, porque se eu ganhasse dinheiro com minhas fics, eu já estava com a vida ganha, né?_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Parceria:.<strong>

Tudo começou naquele verão, em que Annabeth Chase todos os dias pedia aos deuses uma chance de sair do Acampamento, uma chance de provar a si mesma que era digna do mundo real. E essa chance não veio exatamente do modo que esperava.

A chance veio na forma de um garoto cambaleante, que aparentava ter a sua idade, de brilhantes olhos verdes trazendo na mão um chifre de minotauro enquanto pedia ajuda. Sua aparência não era nada tranqüilizadora, e, por experiência própria, Annabeth poderia dizer que ele foi perseguido por monstros até o Acampamento. No momento em que ela viu o chifre na mão do garoto, soube que as Parcas haviam reservado um grande destino para ele. E tinha uma pequena esperança de que pudessem ter reservado um grande destino para ela também.

Sinceramente falando, Annabeth o achava insuportável. E o fato de ele ser um filho de um dos Três Grandes não ajudava nem um pouco. Não parecia nem ao menos viver no mesmo mundo que ela: suas realidades, seus valores e suas prioridades eram completamente opostos. E ambos eram absurdamente teimosos. Refletindo sobre isso agora, Annabeth achava que Grover merecia um prêmio por agüentar os dois meios-sangues por dias a fio naquela primeira missão juntos.

Aliás, aquela primeira missão mudara muita coisa. Nada ocorreu como Annabeth esperava, mas ela estava feliz de ter saído do Acampamento pela primeira vez em anos. Muitos dos acontecimentos a fizeram rever seus conceitos e princípios. Percy mostrou ter garra e bravura admiráveis, o que também fez com que a visão de Annabeth sobre ele mudasse. Ela podia enxergar nele um amigo. Alguém cuja mente funcionava numa direção completamente oposta, mas também alguém com quem era agradável passar o tempo. Quer dizer, isso na metade do tempo em que os dois não tentavam levar à insanidade um ao outro.

A partir daí, juntos, eles passaram por cada vez mais apertos. Lutaram contra tantos monstros que era quase possível lerem a mente um do outro na hora da batalha. Annabeth sabia que sempre podia contar com Percy, e Percy sabia disso também. Naquele mês de dezembro, quando Percy foi atrás dela no monte Tamalpais, mesmo depois de todos os outros terem perdido a esperança e terem ido apenas para resgatar Ártemis, Annabeth se viu gostando dele mais do que jamais gostara – ou quisera gostar. Mas como ele mesmo havia lhe dito: ela teria feito o mesmo por ele.

Eles formavam uma parceria, uma dupla implacável, que funcionava (milagrosamente) muito bem, e todos no Acampamento sabiam disso. Percy e Annabeth. Annabeth e Percy. Sempre seria assim. Eles ganhavam as melhores missões, eles eram _os melhores_ nas missões. Estranhamente, eles combinavam perfeitamente. Ou talvez não tão estranhamente assim, uma vez que a própria Física já explica: "Os Pólos Opostos se atraem."

E neste dia, com todo o Acampamento lutando em Manhattan tentando impedir a invasão de Cronos e seu exército, Annabeth sentiu uma ligação quase inexplicável entre os dois. Percy parecia diferente. Ambos lutavam em sintonia. Sua mente trabalhou para juntar as peças desse quebra-cabeça, sem sucesso, até que Percy lhe contou, meio a contragosto, que havia se banhado no rio Styx. Em qualquer outra situação, Annabeth teria ficado zangada com ele por ter feito uma coisa tão estupidamente perigosa sem nem ao menos falar com ela – e isso, sem dúvida, renderia uma longa discussão entre os dois – mas o fato de estarem sob ataque não permitia muitas delongas, embora a curiosidade e a preocupação estivessem quase a consumindo.

E agora eles estavam cercados pelo inimigo na Ponte de Williamsburg. Uma parte de Annabeth tinha medo do que aconteceria se não conseguissem lutar contra tantos de uma vez, embora soubesse que eles conseguiriam. Afinal, eles eram a melhor parceria do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Annabeth viu, como se seu cérebro de repente tivesse entrado em alerta, Ethan Nakamura sacar sua faca. Mentalmente calculou a trajetória da arma percebendo, com um arrepio, que a faca atingiria um ponto certeiro nas costas de Percy. Annabeth nem mesmo sabe de onde veio a idéia de fazer o que fez. Ela nem mesmo pensou. Jogou-se no caminho da faca de bronze. Tudo isso em questão de nanossegundos.

Foi pior do que ela imaginara. A dor em seu braço deixou-a parcialmente cega, ela não conseguia pensar, respirar, nem escutar com clareza. Agora lhe parecia realmente burrice ter feito aquilo, afinal, Percy agora era invulnerável, indestrutível. Mas quando suas pernas bambearam e ela caiu, sendo habilmente amparada por Percy, ela pôde ver seus olhos num relance, Annabeth percebeu que havia feito a coisa certa.

Annabeth sabia exatamente por que havia levado aquela facada. Sabia que Percy teria feito exatamente o mesmo por ela. Assim como sabia por que Percy conseguiu segurá-la antes que caísse. Eles eram uma dupla, eles eram parceiros, e era isso o que faziam. Um dava conta das costas do outro. Naquele turbilhão de formas indefinidas e gritos, Annabeth conseguiu identificar Percy chamando Blackjack, numa tentativa de tirá-la a salvo dali.

Ela sabia que Percy era seu parceiro, seu amigo. Alguém com quem ela sempre poderia contar. E que sempre poderia contar com ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Alou. Eu voltei. Como sempre, tive a idéia dessa fic num momento completamente inoportuno, no caso, de madrugada enquanto eu podia estar dormindo. É claro que levantei e comecei a escrever. De qualquer forma, fiquei bastante satisfeita com o resultado, eu simplesmente adoro escrever fics com a Annabeth como principal._

_Lembre-se que cada vez que você lê uma fic e não comenta um autor morre.__Se você está aqui no fanfiction, deve ser porque gosta de ler nossas fics, então saiba que __você__, amigo(a), também sai na desvantagem. Vou tentar responder a todas as reviews de quem tem conta aqui no fanfiction, mas eu também aceito reviews anônimas. Qualquer coisa, sintam-se livres para me mandar uma PM._

_That's it. Hope you enjoy._

_(:Lia._


End file.
